1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of optical networks. More particularly, the invention relates to optical switches. Specifically, a preferred implementation of the invention relates to optically powered and controlled optical switches.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Optical switches are fundamental building blocks of optical networks, allowing the redirection of optical signals from one optical path or waveguide to another. These switches have been traditionally used with fiber optics technology, and are usually suitable for a wide range of applications, including: add and drop multiplexing systems, signal monitoring, automated measurement and adjustment systems, automated test systems and network fault protection.
Commercially available switches often include features such as: low insertion loss, low polarization dependence loss, good repeatability, hermetic sealing and latching mechanisms (which ensure the switch status remains unchanged during power failure). Other features of commercially available switches can include: low crosstalk levels, fast switching time, low switching power and a wide range of operating temperature, among others.
A problem with this technology is that optical switches need to be powered by a separate entity or entities in a network. The switching function requires power. Another problem with this technology is that optical switches must be controlled by other separate entity or entities in the network. The state of the switch requires control. Therefore these problems limit the deployment of optical switches to specific locations in the optical network.
Heretofore, the requirements of powering and controlling optical switches in a most efficient manner have not been fully met. What is needed is a solution that simultaneously addresses these requirements.